Blazblue Cross Tag Outrage
Blazblue: Cross Tag Outrage (ブレイブルー クロスタグアウトレイジ, Bureiburū: Kurosu Tagu Autoreiji) is a crossover fighting game with a tag team system that is available for the PlayStation 4 console and PC. It includes characters from Arc System Works's [http://blazblue.wikia.com/wiki/BlazBlue_world Blazblue] series, Atlus's [http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Persona_(Series) Persona] series, French Bread's [https://in-birth.wikia.com/wiki/Under_Night_In-Birth Under Night In-Birth] series and Rooster Teeth's 3D web animation series [https://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/RWBY RWBY]. The game was created as a big apology by Arc System Works to their overseas fanbase for the disaster that was Blazblue: Cross Tag Battle and the decisions made in that game regarding the DLC, the controls, the choice of characters and how they treated certain characters in that game's plot. Plot "Set things right.....set things right..." A voice breaks free after multiple "possibilities" that shouldn't exist clashes together, ripping open a void that once served as a cell for the source of the voice. After the machine known as SYSTEM No.XX caused untold chaos by creating too many new possibilities in the new worlds that it invaded and conquered, a crack of *** suddenly appeared and broke apart, and it is there that a "storm" was suddenly unleashed, attacking and ripping apart the nearby "possibilities" of the conquered. The "storm" would eventually obliterate SYSTEM No.XX from existence, and now only those from the few remaining realities yet to be destroyed by the "storm" must work together and try to temper the "storm" and hopefully be able to repair their worlds. "The Age of BLUE should be over....The Age of ***....must begin!" Game Modes The list of game modes to choose from in Blazblue: Cross Tag Outrage. Arcade Mode - You choose 2 characters for a team and then battle your way through 7 CPU-controlled teams until you reach the final boss: Tempest. You will first fight the Tempest of the Silent Rage version until you win one round against him which you will then fight his Tempest of the Awakened Outrage version. Episode Mode - Experience the story of Blazblue: Cross Tag Outrage and uncover the reasons why this new reality was created and why so many other characters have disappeared. Versus Mode - Where you and can fight against another offline player or freely against the CPU. Time Attack Mode - Similar to Arcade Mode, but you must complete it as fast as possible. Mission Mode - A series of trials that can be completed after the conditions needed to finish them are met. Some of the missions enables you to fight huge bosses such as Highlander: TAKEMIKAZUCHI, Hi-no-Kagutsuchi, Grimm Dragon, The Ragnarök and the Episode Mode final boss PANDEMIC. Survival Mode - A mode where your team must go through a gauntlet until you either reach the end or the health of both members of your team are completely depleted. Practice - A mode where you can freely test and practice how to master your preferred characters and team. Tutorial - Here you can learn the basics on how to play Blazblue: Cross Tag Outrage, a simple step in playing the game to its fullest. Network Mode - Here is where you can battle other players online in both casual and ranked settings. Gallery - A mode where you can view all the artwork, music, movies and voice samples of Blazblue: Cross Tag Outrage. Replay Theater - A mode where you can view previous fights you've had in both offline and online. Options - Where you can change your settings, as well as being able to load and save your progress. Gameplay Unlike the game controls introduced in Blazblue: Cross Tag Battle, Blazblue: Cross Tag Outrage will retain 90% of the game controls that were in Blazblue: Central Fiction. The move lists of all Blazblue characters in the game will not be altered in any way, this means that characters like Ragna the Bloodedge and Es have their Inferno Divider and Type: Slasher - "Griflet" respectively as Z-input executed special moves and not as "Reversal Actions", which were considered terrible, whereas Iron Tager's Gigantic Tager Driver is once again a 360-degree motion input special move. This also includes characters from the Persona and Under Night In-Birth series whilst the recurring characters from the RWBY series will retain some of their special moves, but their move-sets will be altered so that they would be more unique compared to looking incredibly generic. Just like in Blazblue: Cross Tag Battle, Blazbue: Cross Tag Outrage will have battles that will have a 2 Vs 2 tag format and the Cross Gauge that enables you to do a Cross Attack and Cross Combo where the secondary character in a player's team can appear and attack the opponent. New to the Blazblue series is the Outrage, which is similar to the Overdrives from previous Blazblue games but makes characters become a stronger version of themselves (i.e. Blazblue characters become their Unlimited forms) as well as enhancing their Special Moves and Resonance Blazes. The Outrage will also enable characters to use a powerful attack called the Outrage Strike as well as being able to perform a tag attack with a partner character during Outrage called the Cross Outrage. Playable Characters Blazblue Cross Tag Outrage will feature 44 characters, with 18 from Blazblue, 9 from Persona, 9 from Under Night In-Birth while there is 6 from RWBY. The new addition, Tempest, will have a normal version and a super version of himself as separate characters, both versions will appear as single final boss in Arcade Mode. No DLC has been planned (yet), but it has been assured to fans that the decisions regarding DLC will not be as scandalous as Blazblue Cross Tag Battle was. Only 25 characters from Blazblue: Cross Tag Battle return while 17 new additions (shown in bold) hailing from the respective franchises of Blazblue, Persona, Under Night In-Birth, RWBY will make their appearance. BLAZBLUE * Ragna the Bloodedge * Jin Kisaragi * Noel Vermillion * Rachel Alucard * Iron Tager * Taokaka * Litchi Faye Ling * Bang Shishigami * Hakumen * Yūki Terumi * Tsubaki Yayoi * Makoto Nanaya * Azrael * Bullet * Kagura Mutsuki * Hibiki Kohaku * Es * Mai Natsume PERSONA * Yū Narukami * Yosuke Hanamura * Aegis * Mitsuru Kirijō * Joker * Haru Okumura * Elizabeth * Sho Minazuki * Tohru Adachi UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH * Hyde Kidō * Linne * Waldstein * Seth * Carmine * Orie Balladiere * Merkava * Gordeau * Hilda RWBY * Ruby Rose * Weiss Schnee * Blake Belladonna * Yang Xiao Long * Adam Taurus * Qrow Branwen ORIGINAL * Tempest of the Silent Rage (Phase 1 final boss in Arcade Mode) * Tempest of the Awakened Outrage (Phase 2 final boss in Arcade Mode) UNPLAYABLE NPC BOSSES * PANDEMIC ''(The final boss in Episode Mode)'' * Highlander: Takemikazuchi * Hi-no-Kagutsuchi * Grimm Dragon * The Ragnarök Stages In Blazblue: Cross Tag Outrage, there are 26 stages in total, though 22 are freely available to choose from as the battle venue. Some of the stages that appeared Blazblue: Cross Tag Battle will also make an appearance. The stages TAKEMIKAZUCHI, Tartarus (Summit) and Mountain Glenn are exclusive only to Mission Mode, while the stage Bridge of Fate (the stage where The Ragnarök giant is fought) is exclusive to both Episode Mode and Mission Mode. "Trivia" * I was originally going to include Dark Souls characters into this game as well, but then I decided to not do so. * Originally Cinder Fall was going to be included, but I decided to add in Adam Taurus instead. Adam’s story and character development would be much MUCH better than what the writers at RoosterTeeth came up with. * There will be no Arcana Heart characters in this, nor will there be any Senran Kagura characters.